The fight
by Bookworm163
Summary: lots of fights and drama and nothing to do with 27 dresses


**21 July 09 22:04**

**Just in from the shops**

**Hey guys my name is Taylor**

**And this is my totally secret journal**

**About me and my life well there's**

**Not much to me really I have 5 best friends**

**Lilly, Jess, Lucy, Niamh and Grace there cool we**

**Met in school. I love animals like I've always wanted to be a vet**

**And I hope one day to open a vet**

**I don't have an animal but I have a robotic dog**

**And my mom say's if I take good care of it O will get a**

**Puppy so I can't wait I have this project due for school**

**Tomorrow btw and to be honest I really just couldn't be bothered**

**It's a science project we have to find out how to save our teacher**

**She said she's deserted on an island with nothing to drink and we have**

**To find out away to make pure water from salt water it's actually just boring**

**So I'm just going to say squish fruit for smoothies i love smoothies btw (****btw**

**Means by the way btw) and then eat fruit if your hungry ha-ha (ha-ha is me**

**Laughing btw) well I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow so I will talk to you**

**Later bye**

**22 July 09 08:45**

**In class**

**Hey guys well what's up I'm just sitting here with my friends Lilly, Jess, Lucy, Niamh and grace**

**I'm so bored me and Lilly are staying in jess's grannies tonight since its Friday can't wait**

**We aren't doing anything our teacher is sick and so we got a substitute and he said**

**To do whatever so were doing whatever :) ha-ha ill talk to you later bye x**

**16:30**

**Getting ready**

**Hey I'm just packing to stay in jess's granny's house. I know, you must be thinking why**

**Are you staying in her house well it's because we are meeting her friends and**

**Hopefully they will be our friends soon. Oh there's the phone ill be back soon.**

**5 minutes later**

**That was Lilly she said she is leaving now so I'm going to leave okay ill right in here**

**Tomorrow and tell you everything**

**10:35**

**Eating breakfast**

**Hey, yesterday was good I met her friends and we got on really well so it was all good**

**We went out and played then came in ordered pizza from kellstar btw that is the**

**Best pizza place I know seriously I love in their it's just so I don't know great. I always**

**Have to order garlic dip with it because I just can't eat pizza with ought that stuff ha-ha**

**Well we ate that and got into our Jamie's then came downstairs and watched a movie**

**. Jess and Lilly put on Edward scissor hands I was excited because I had never watched**

**It I thought it was a bit scary when I watched the advertisement for it on TV but I was**

**Wrong. It was so sad I was crying and I herd laughter and I looked round, Jess and Lilly**

**Were on the ground rolling about laughing when I was crying then they looked at me**

**And laughed even harder it was terrible ha-ha. Then we went to bed and boy was I**

**Glad my feet were killing me. I'm actually going to get dressed now and go out**

**So I will talk to you later bye.**

**14: 03**

**Going to Lilly's house**

**Oh my gosh you will never guess what happened we had a fight with Jess so**

**Well I and Lilly are in her mum's car because we are going to her house to get her**

**Stuff because she is staying in my house tonight. Ill tell you what happened. Well**

**We were out playing with jess and jess's friend Megan and I was looking threw**

**Megan's photos on her phone and I saw a picture of jess and so I said to her when was**

**That and she said "Oh my gosh delete that now" then she tried to take the phone of**

**Me when Megan came over and took her phone back and looked at the picture**

**"No don't delete that" she shouted. "Yeah it's hideous" exclaimed Jess. "NO its not" said**

**Megan then I said to Megan "can I have the phone"."Don't be deleting the picture"**

**"I won't trust me "I said and so she gave me the phone and I was looking threw her**

**Other photos when jess turned round and said to me "please, please, please delete that"**

**In a whispered voice pulling a sad face, I felt sorry for her so I did. I gave the phone**

**Back to Megan and then suddenly she shouted all over the street why did you delete it**

**And I pretended and said I never and gave jess a look asin to say shh don't tell her and**

**Then Megan said "Jess why did you delete it" "I never it was Taylor" she shouted very**

**Loudly "why did you tell her that you spoon" I said in a hushed voice to Jess and she**

**Ignored me and walked away I tried talking to her for like an hour and she still wouldn't**

**Answer so I said I was going home then I told Lilly and Lilly said I was going she was**

**Going so she rang her mum and went and picked us up then I rang my mum and said**

**Could Lilly stay and she said yes so it was so exciting well I have to go bye**

**22:34**

**In bed**

**I'm on M.S.N to Niamh telling her the fight and she said if I and Lilly were fighting**

**With Jess then so was she and Lucy said the same so none of us are talking to Jess**

**But she doesn't know that ha-ha well ill talk to you tomorrow I am so tired**

**16:03**

**Getting ready to go out**

**Well Jess is officially not talking to me Lucy Lilly or Niamh but I don't care I'm going to the**

**Cinema now so I will talk tomorrow**

**4 august 2009**

**So happy**

**Oh my goodness I cant believe I lost you when I left to go to the cinema my mum**

**Came in to clean my room and I couldn't find you =[ well we are all still fighting**

**With Jess so nothing has changed but I've had a few disagreements with**

**Niamh , Lilly and Lucy but nothing too big well I'm going to go now time for school**

**Talk later bye x**

**13:07**

**CRYING MY EYES OUT**

**Oh my gosh you will never guess what happened well here it is from the start**

**We were having silent reading time in class when I saw Lucy righting a note**

**To Niamh then Niamh filled something in and gave it to Lilly and they were laughing**

**So there I was waiting for them to pass me the note when it went back to Lucy I asked**

**Her could I see but she said no "Why" I whispered loudly then she scribbled out**

**Something then gave it too me it was a poll saying how much they liked me**

**I was shocked why would they even do this then she wrote another one and said**

**"You definitely can't see this one" then they passed it round the table again and of course**

**I didn't get sent it then I glanced over at Lilly filling it in, she was sitting beside me**

**And it had a poll saying do you like Taylor and they all filled in 1 % and then all wrote**

**Comments saying I hate the way she acts when you disagree with her then I saw them**

**Wright more horrible things about me I mean how could they I thought they were my**

**friends. All of a sudden tears started bursting out of my eyes and I couldn't stop no**

**Matter how much I wanted to then the teacher saw and of course I was trying to hide**

**It by saying I'm fine but the teacher just kept saying you're obviously not fine and so I just**

**Told her I felt sick to cover it up then I got sent home and lay in bed. My mum thought**

**I was sick ...... but only I knew the truth.**

**20:32**

**On the laptop**

**I am talking to Lilly I said to her, I thought you liked me, if you didn't like me you could**

**Of told me. 1 minute later "I do like you what are you talking about" she said**

**In capitals**

**"Well what about the notes you were sending the day about me" I said weeping once**

**Again, I wasn't really sick the day you know I just couldn't take it once I saw the note**

**I exclaimed "we figured" Lilly said "so why didn't you tell me you had a problem?"**

**I typed "I don't know" she typed back I'm just going to sign out I can't take it. *Ring Ring***

**There's the phone better go get it.**

**5 minutes later**

**That was Lilly she was saying how she was sorry and she didn't mean to hurt me and we**

**Talked about what she dislikes and I listened so I'm going to change ... for my friend's sake**

**But I still want an apology from Lucy and Niamh. *Ring Ring* who is it now...**

**4 minutes later**

**That was Niamh she said she was so sorry for hurting my feelings and they never meant**

**That and I said how I was sorry and that I didn't no I was being so ignorant. So I'm just**

**Waiting on a phone call from Lucy but I'm not depending on it because she is just a**

**Meany and to be honest I don't really like her that much =[ well I'm getting tired now**

**So I will talk to you tomorrow after school**

**After school eating a biscuit**

**Hey well Everything's fine but Lucy still hasn't apologised so I'm just going to ignore her...**

**I'm not going to let her get in the way of Niamh me and Lilly's friendship so me and Lucy**

**Don't really talk now + we have all still not made up with Jess but aw well my mum**

**Always said I was better staying away from her anyway and oh my goodness this is the**

**Last page of my journal =[ I will buy a new one when there's more gossip and news okay**

**Bye love you lots xxx**

**THE END.**


End file.
